Sweets
by cappie
Summary: When Kagome moves to Tokyo a nearby bakery offers more sweets than just cakes and coffee. AU. SesshoumaruKagome. complete.
1. german chocolate cake

Summary: When Kagome moves to Tokyo a nearby bakery offers more sweets than just cakes and coffee. AU. S/K. part 1 of 3.

**Sweets**

Chapter 1

She had dreamt of strawberry cake that night, and of the building as well. 

The building was one of those rare types found in Tokyo.  Most likely it had been privately built to resemble some small shop that one would find in Germany or Austria during the boom of the 1980's.  The front windows were filled with glowing red geraniums and the small patio in which there were painted white tables and chairs were surrounded by that same red glow as well.  It was a wooden shingled building with accents of deep rich timber of some sort against a butter-colored exterior.  

Kagome Higurashi had first seen the building when she and her mother and brother had driven down the Tokyo streets in search of her new apartment address.  Of all districts in Tokyo, Kagome would never have guessed that she would come to work in Ebisu.  Known around the world as high class and elegant, the girl, fresh out of a Kyoto University, found it hard to believe she had landed a job _and _apartment in an area such as this.

It had been a week since she moved in, and every time she ventured outside she could smell the scent of bread and cakes in the air.  The cardboard boxes had nearly disappeared, only to be replaced with empty Chinese take-out boxes, and instant ramen from the convenience store a half block away.  She had neither time nor energy to actually go grocery shopping for the first week, and had spent most of her time looking through the phone-book sampling take-out from local restaurants.

Now, her apartment was furnished, and even painted (it was those double-coats of paint which had caused the delay).  Everything had a place, and there was a place for everything.  Kagome Higurashi had become habituated to Tokyo living.

Glancing down at her watch as she slurped the last of her noodles (chicken flavor), Kagome grabbed her briefcase and took once last look in the mirror before heading out to her first day on the job with _Vrai__ Magazine.  Promising herself that she would go shopping after work and would just go out to eat during lunch, she locked the door and ran down the stairs.  She was too impatient to wait for the elevator._

"The thing is so slow," she grumbled to herself, grabbing the railing and taking the stairs two at a time. She was giddy with excitement. After all, it was not often that one became the new head writer for the section entitled, "_La Place a la __Tokyo__". _

Had she been patient enough for the elevator, she would have noticed a tall silver haired gentleman exiting onto her floor.  But as it was, by this time she was already out the front door and making her way towards The Underground entrance. 

*

Collapsing into a white wrought iron chair, Kagome doubled over and cradled her head in the palms of her hand.

"It couldn't be that bad, can it?"  A newly met co-worker Terashima Sango inquired as she placed down two hot teas and seated herself.

Glancing up, her pretty grey eyes catching the sun, Kagome whispered, "It wasn't as though it was bad. It was just so…so…!"

"Stressful?" Sango offered.

"Yes!"  Kagome grumbled to herself, now sitting upright and stirring her tea moodily.  Her ideal of 'her first day at the job' had been totally crushed.  Her boss, Masuhara Kikyou was definitely not the 'nurturing motherly' type.

"Does she ever smile?"  Kagome spat bitterly, gulping down some tea and finding it was too hot. "She is too old to be so morbid."

Sango grinned slyly, "Around her boyfriend, Inuyasha, she does…"

Wide-eyed, Kagome retorted, "S-She has a boyfriend?"

Sango nodded sincerely, "For about a year and a half now, ever since he started the travel section in the magazine."

Nodding, Kagome inquired curiously, "Is he in the country now?"

Shaking her head, Sango explained, "He is in New Zealand right now.  Ever since the Lords of the Rings movie came out, it seems as though the Japanese public can't get enough of New Zealand."

Having not seen the movies herself, Kagome wondered idly what New Zealand looked like. It was not as though you read a lot about it. Did it look at all like Australia, she wondered?  Deciding she would have to research it on the internet after going grocery shopping, this evening, she added, "Oh, Sango, I just wanted to thank you."  

Sango, who had been glancing down at the tablecloth looked up, "Why? What did I do?" She laughed.

"For being nice to me. You could have easily ignored me like Masuhara-san did, or treated me like an idiot like—,"

"Oh, Kagome, you don't need to thank me for that. I only started here last month! I figure us new-girls should stick together.  And, you must allow me to thank you, you know. When I heard you were coming to this café for lunch, I just had to tag along. I have been meaning to try it for months!"  Sango looked around the place.  The scent of bread and cakes was as strong as ever, mingled in with the fruits from the cobblers and tarts along with the sugar from the frosting.

The midday sun was washing in through the windows trimmed in lace and there was a pleasant rhythm and murmur to the building and its customers.

Opening her mouth to protest, Kagome closed it quite suddenly when the door opened. There was a tinkle of bells, a flurry of silver and black, and Kagome found herself speechless.

Having been brought up in the countryside herself and only visited Tokyo on holiday, she had heard of the strange and outlandish Tokyo fashions.  She knew about the terribly high platform shoes, the excessive tanning and white lipstick, the hair dyed in fluorescent colors, the dark lacy gothic look—and she had a problem with none of them.

After all, this was Tokyo, a place where anything was possible.

But the person who had just walked in, the person who was now at the counter speaking in a low melodic voice—he did not seem like the type to partake in such fashions.

_But what can explain the color of his eyes? Surely they have to be contacts! And the silver hair?! It has to be dyed! There is no way that can be natural!_

"Uhm, Terashima-san?" Kagome began, nervously, glancing over her shoulder at the man.  The hair came down to his waist. It was really, Kagome thought, still struck by his beauty, rather breathtaking!

"Please, call me Sango!" she insisted, her black eyes following Kagome's glance. Motioning towards the man whose back was still turned to them, she whispered, "Beauty isn't he? Puts me to shame, and I am a woman who cares about how she looks."

That was true, Kagome nodded, looking at Sango. After all, she was an editorial writer in the fashion pages.  Her clothes were stunning and fit her suitably; her make-up not overdone, subtle and natural yet adding that something more which made her spectacular.  Her body was fine and nicely shaped, her breasts neither too big nor too small. Yes, she was the epitome of a perfect woman in appearance.

Truth be told, it made Kagome rather embarrassed to be around her.  She had always considered herself somewhat pretty, but around Sango she felt plain.

"Do you know who he is?" Kagome questioned, leaning forward across the table and lowering her voice.

Laughing, Sango questioned, "Why? Are you interested?"

"Certainly not!" Kagome flushed, looking down at the table and squeezing onto her napkin firmly.

The waitress brought them their bowls of soup (each had ordered potato-leek) and the two fell into silence as they sipped the liquid.

After a moment, Sango conceded, "Truth be told, I do not know the man.  I see him around this area though, at all times. Even at night."

Peeking discretely at a table where the male had seated himself across the room, she studied him. He did not seem the business-man type, he was too fashionable.  He was not boring enough.  

The man's golden eyes glanced up and found her own.  Pulling herself away and looking at Sango she tried to ignore the flush on her cheeks; she hoped Sango would do so as well. 

"What do you mean, at night?"  

"Well, one time I had to work late, and as I was leaving he walked into the same building as ours. I mean, it wasn't six or seven—which is acceptable if you work late, but it was more like eleven o'clock."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome found that that was indeed odd, and went back to her soup.

The rest of the conversation followed mainly about each of their pasts (their family, where they had grown up, what schools they had attended, what they were interested in, who was their favorite music artist).  Following the soup, the two indulged themselves with a single slice of the "Fruit Basket Cake" which turned out to be a simple white cake with layers of strawberries and bananas covered in whipped cream.

"Delicious…," Kagome sighed happily, licking the spoon.

While Sango paid the tab (she had insisted, as what she called, a 'Welcome to _Vrai_' gift) Kagome glanced about the small café. It was a very nice place, she decided, and she hoped she would come their often.  It was only four blocks from work and a half block from her apartment.

As she took it all in she noticed the silver haired gentle-man staring at her from across the room.  When their eyes connected, he did not look away and Kagome was unsure what to do.

Feeling extremely grateful that Sango touched her arm a moment later to signal their exit, she glanced back to see that his golden eyes were _still following her and he had even left his seat so that he could stare at her through the window._

_Just great, _Kagome thought sadly, _all I need is a beautiful stalker my first day on the job…._

_***_

_AN: a sweet and simple beginning, I feel. Now, don't get your hopes up about this story. It only plans to be about 3 chapters long or so. Just a diversion from Shadows._

_Questions?__ Comments? Reviews?_


	2. strawberry shortcake

_AN: There seemed to be some confusion in the last chapter about the bakery, and whether or not the café was the bakery. For the record, that is so. The bakery is indeed the café and doubles as such. It is those types of places that is a bakery but also sells coffee and the like. Sorry for the confusion! Also, you will never learn the name of the bakery/café, btw. ^_^_

****

**_Sweets_**

_Chapter 2_

Closing the cabinet door, Kagome idly opened a package of rice crackers sprinkled with seaweed and chewed on them absentmindedly.  It was Sunday. She was twenty-one years old, it was a weekend, and she was choosing to sit at home and watch the Fujisankei News.

"I am pathetic," she grumbled to herself as she switched off the television and wandered over to the nearest window that looked out into the street below.  If she strained her neck and pressed her face against the glass she could see the small bakery, almost winking out at her from across the streets and cars.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome wondered to herself, _Is_ this what my life will be like? Going to the work during the weekdays and staying home on the weekends? __

It all sounded pretty pathetic to her. So, hopping into the shower (it was noon, and she had not yet bathed) she decided to go the bakery and treat herself to something delightful.  After all, she had not been there in a month, and considering it was indeed so close to her house, it seemed rather silly not to.

Forty five minutes later, a cool, calm, collected and classy Kagome carefully closed the door, dressed in a simple gauzy white dress and made her way across the street.  Her shoes, although stylish, were comfortable. For Kagome was entertaining the thought of taking the subway to other parts of town after she had finished a piece of the Boston Cream Pie.

By the time Kagome arrived at the bakery it seemed as though the midday rush had ended and there were but a few straggling customers.  The cute girls behind the counters seemed exhausted and even the manager had allowed them to drink cups of lime-flavored ice-water when there was no customer that needed serving.

The bell tinkled as she entered and that ever familiar warm satisfying smell of cakes and pastries met her nostrils and she thanked herself for thinking of this idea in the first place.

Stepping up the counter, she began, "I think I will have a piece of your Boston Cream Pie and a Café-Au-Lait, if you please."

The cashier nodded, and handing over a 10000 yen bill she waited as the waitress began to make the coffee and another to cut a slice of the cake.

_Perhaps I will go visit Asakusa after this. I'll go to the shrine and wish for…for…something._

The familiar tinkle of the bell, but this time Kagome did not turn around and look behind her.  She was studying the other cakes they had on display and which one she should purchase upon her next visit.  The Chocolate Decadence seemed appetizing, but if she ordered it she would have to remember to buy a very large glass of milk as well.

"Are you waiting in line, or have you been helped?" a deep low voice behind her questioned.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome nearly gasped, _Oh! It's you!..._but managed, "I-uhm-er, No. I mean, Yes, I mean, that is to say I have been helped."

The man looked at her with a strange expression on his face and already she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. Swiveling her head to once again study the cakes, she found that she could not concentrate while the man spoke to the cashier.

"A piece of the Boston Cream Pie and a Café-Au-Lait."  He instructed as he withdrew money from a black leather wallet.

_We ordered the same thing! _Kagome gasped. But then, mentally kicking herself she added, _My_ goodness Kagome, you are pathetic.  He is a random stranger who just happened to order the same thing you did.  He probably comes here a lot and knows what is good. It doesn't matter.__

"Miss! Excuse me, miss!"  

Glancing up, Kagome found that everyone in the shop was looking at her.  She must have really zoned out. 

Making her way towards the waitress she was handed and accepted the tray.  Then, turning around she decided where she should sit.  It was such a nice day, perhaps she should sit outside.

So, stepping forward she crossed the room towards the open door that lead to the fenced patio.

She hardly made it three steps when she bumped into someone, and Kagome had a good idea of who it might be.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she found herself gushing, hardly noticing that it had been her cake that had fallen to the floor and not his.

"Indeed." He replied curtly, wondering if she would notice her cake.

But, apparently she did not, and was just standing there, so, the silver haired man discretely pointed to the ground, and her pretty grey eyes followed and—

"Oh no! My Boston Cream Pie…"

_How wonderful._

She wanted to cry. Really, she did. For the cream pie had really looked quite good, and she so had wanted to enjoy herself.  If only for the silver haired man, everything might have gone wonderfully smooth.  If he had not been around she might have enjoyed her day in peace.

Maybe staying at home and watching the Fujisankei News was the key to happiness.

But it was of no matter.

"Excuse me," the silver haired man motioned to a waitress, and pointing to the fallen cake, they seemed to have understood.  A second later, a bucket, dustbin and mop appeared and the cake's short lived life on the floor was all but forgotten.

Turning away from the grey eyed girl, the silver haired gentleman made his way to his usual table before he was stopped by the girl calling after him.

"Pay for it." He heard her say.

Raising an eyebrow, but not as of yet turning towards her, he questioned, "And why must I do that?"

"Because it is your fault." She answered.  

"And how, dare I even ask, is it my fault? As I do remember, it was your cake that was dropped, not mine."  He turned and faced her now.  Pointing down to his own sumptuous piece of cake, he pointed, "You see, mine is intact and perfectly edible, while yours is in the bottom of a bucket somewhere."

"That is not the point."  She insisted, crossing her arms, her cup of café-au-lait in one hand.

_Hm__, we appeared to have ordered the same thing, the silver haired man thought to himself before dismissing it from his mind, _which is not such an extraordinary thing to do, however.__

"Then what is the point? I do not see your angle. In fact, I find that you have none. So, if you will excuse me--" He began again, once again turning towards his table.  He really had to get to work as it was.  The copy was due in by Friday or else Masuhara-san would threaten him with a cut in wages.

_The devil herself…_

"No, I will not excuse you! Not until you pay for it!"  The girl was getting angry now, but then again, he wasn't exactly about to stay calm either. The customers in the shop were looking at them, and he wondered if he would be allowed to return  to the establishment at future dates.

_And this place has the most delicious cakes…_he thought sourly to himself, placing his tray down against a nearby table.  He could tell she would need some working on.

"I tell you now, wench; I will not pay for your cake!" 

Had he actually raised his voice?  How long had it been since he had done so? Not since…he had seen Inuyasha at his father's funeral last summer…why was it that this girl should get under his skin so much and irritate him?  He had dealt with far more annoying people before and had treated them all in his characteristic cold abrupt manner—but…she….

"Why can't you just be a gentleman and do it? Is that so beneath you?" Kagome hissed like a teapot letting off steam.

"Nothing is beneath me but you. I am no gentleman, and you are no gentlewoman, now go, and stop asking for handouts!"

There, he had done it again. He had not meant to yell. It had sort of just happened.

Looking down at her, he felt immediately guilty. Kagome was beginning to cry, and she knew it to.

_I won't let him get the best of me! I-I wont! _

Grabbing her steaming Café-Au-Lait, she flung it in his face bitterly.

Those who were watching in the shop let out of gasp of amazement.  But even more gasps came when the silver haired gentle-man swooped down and kissed her.

Kagome froze and was unsure of what to do.  Of course, it was very nice being kissed by such a handsome and attractive man. But hadn't she just been mad at him?  She wasn't allowed to enjoy the kiss, was she?  She wasn't sure.

_I…I should stop this…_

The silver haired man was still kissing her, but pulling away she in took a heavy breath.  The kiss had been very, _very, nice…but she had no idea who the man was, for all she knew he could have had a flu and was passing it on through the kiss._

"What was that for?!" she gasped, wiping her mouth furiously, unabashedly blushing now.

"To shut you up."  The silver haired man replied, his golden eyes twinkling, "But it didn't seem to work, now did it."

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes once again, and stepping forward she screamed at him, "You idiot!" before angrily pushing him into the nearby wall where he slightly stumbled but caught onto some chairs by support.

Kagome hadn't even noticed, for she was already out the door and walking angrily down the street.

_I guess if I want sweets any more I will have to make them deliver…_

_***_

_AN: OOC? OH WELL! ^_^_


	3. angel's food cake

Sweets

Chapter 3

 Breaking a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks, Kagome poked at her tofu and bean sprouts sullenly.  It was her lunch break, it was a glorious day outside, and she had only now opened up her bento box of tofu, bean sprouts, kurooke, and grilled chicken.

It was not as though she was not hungry, she was just…

"Still feeling guilty about the 'coffee-kiss'?"  Sango questioned, leaning over her desk and picking up a piece of tofu. She studied it for a moment before plopping it into her mouth. 

Glancing up, Kagome sighed irritably (she hated it when Sango referred to it as 'the coffee kiss'), "Well, yes and no. He had no right to kiss me! I really should have filed charges to the police!"

At this, Sango laughed, and settled herself down in her usual chair where she too opened her bento box and began to eat.  Despite Sango's perfect figure she ate quite a bit.  Kagome attributed this to high metabolism.

"But…?" Sango urged on, glancing up at Kagome, a mischievous smile on her face.

"But, I really shouldn't have asked him to pay for it. I mean, it wasn't like he had too…it was my fault."  She grumbled.

It had been two weeks since that day, and she still felt uneasy every time she smelled the scent of cakes in the air.  What if she saw him on the street?  What if he somehow ended up behind her in line at the grocery store?

Would she throw something else in his face? Would he kiss her again?

Would she pull away this time?

"What are you thinking about?" Sango questioned, a mad smirk on her lips, "Feeling remorse? Maybe you should've just gone along with his agenda?"

Throwing her hands up in annoyance, Kagome wondered miraculously _How_ does she ALWAYS know!? __

"I mean, I can't blame you, Kagome. That man is gorgeous! I mean, the fact that he isn't some model is a crime against humanity. Think of all the school girls who will never see his face!"

Sango was getting into it now, shouting out catch phrases, "He could be known as 'the Silver Piece' and if he ever decided to go into music, he could be called 'Candelabra'"

Laughing against her will, Kagome questioned, "Where do you think of these things, Sango?"

"On the subway ride over.  It's much better than watching all the schoolgirls getting felt on by old perverts."

"Really?"

"In fact, one of those perverts works here. He is a photographer."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

Chewing idly on a fish sausage, Sango remarked off handedly, "He keeps on asking me to dinner. Every Thursday night, like Old Faithful."

"What is Old Faithful?"

"Oh, a geyser in America somewhere."

Kagome laughed. Somehow, Sango could always make her forget her troubles.

The two ate in silence a moment longer, and Kagome was just popping an after-dinner mint into her mouth when a man with his hair tied back in a ponytail walked up to her desk and questioned, "Are you Higurashi-san?"

Nodding, somewhat concerned, Kagome replied, "Yes. Is there something the matter?"

"Who knows when it comes with Masuhara-san. Anyways, she wants to see you right now about a change of assignment."  The man with the pony tail's eyes traveled down to Sango who was sitting in the chair.

"Pleasure as always, Sango-chan." He commented, winking as he exited the room and toward the elevators.

Gathering her stuff, Kagome grumbled, "A change of assignment, hm? Well, that's better than no assignment! I have been waiting to do something for the past two weeks!"

Sango said nothing and was looking down into her bento-box as though it held all the answers in the world.

"By the way, was that the faithful pervert?"  Kagome questioned, glancing in her pocket mirror before slipping it away.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sango sighed, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.  Her good mood seemed to have vanished and she seemed lost and forlorn.

_She must be in love with __Old Faithful__…_

"Well, good luck with Masuhara-san."  Sango called gloomily as she packed up her box and headed in the direction of the elevators as well.

*

"Masaharu-san?" Kagome called, knocking gently on the door.

"Yes?"  A cool composed voice questioned from within.

"It is Higurashi Kagome. May I come in?"  Even to herself her voice seemed uneasy.  She must have been nervous.

"Yes. Do."  The voice relied calmly.

Opening the large door, she slipped inside and shut it quietly behind her.  Bowing deeply, she made her way to a seat near her desk.  Only then did she lift her eyes and look into the face of the president of _VraiMagazine: Masaharu Kikyou. _

"You wished to see me, Masaharu-san?"  Kagome questioned, wishing she had her purse or a handkerchief to clutch.  

_Please, don't tell me she is going to fire me! After I just moved here, and my apartment is so nice and…oh, it would be terrible having to go home such a failure!_

"As you might have been told by Nazawa-san, this is discussing a change of assignment."  Masaharu flipped through some papers on the desk.

"I am assigning you to a special that this magazine is running on Tokyo attractions as well as wonderful places to eat.  They will be categorized according to Tokyo Districts, accessibility and cost."

"Yes, Masuharu-san."  Kagome replied, wishing desperately she had a notebook.  

_Can I do this all on my own? I hardly know __Tokyo__ whatsoever!  I get lost on The Underground!_

"Do you feel that you are up to this, Higurashi-san?"  She questioned, looking at her with those deep black piercing eyes.

"Yes, I believe I can.  I will work hard to make this magazine and you proud of my effort."  Kagome sputtered, bowing her head.

_My god, I sound like some retirement age business- man pleading for a second chance!_

"That is good to hear. I knew I would not regret hiring you."  Masuhara stood up and opened a blind behind her so that there was a chunk of light on the carpet floor, "Now, your partner for this assignment has just stepped out.  I sent your colleague, Okuda-san, to go inform marketing about this idea.  In the mean time, please wait patiently for the return.  It will not be more than a few minutes."

Closing her eyes, Kagome nodded.  She felt so small and so insignificant. How was it that Masuhara Kikyou, only a year older than her, had made it to President so fast in her career? How was it even possible?

_But even though I don't like her much, I will try hard to make her believe in me. For all I know, this could be my big opportunity to see the city and meet someone wonderful._

There was a gentle knock.

"Come in, Okuda-san."  The president called.

Standing up suddenly, Kagome turned towards the large door and gasped.  She was so surprised she could not even resist speaking.

"It's you!"

The man had not yet noticed her, but as soon as she spoke he did.  His expression, somehow, remained absolutely the same.

"And it is you as well."

Masaharu seemed confused and questioned, "Do you two know each other?"

_I hope he does not go into the details. Ohhhh! Why did it have to be him of all people being my partner? Why couldn't I have someone I have never met, or kissed, or thrown coffee at?!_

"We dated once."

_What!?_

Glaring at him in fury she found that he was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"Indeed?  Well then, I hope that this project will not have any unexpected problems due to your past together."  Masaharu seemed as cool as a cucumber and taking a folder from her desk she handed one to the each of them.

"Now, I expect you to handle this assignment on your own and all the photographers have been alerted that you are the number one priority right now."

Kagome bowed and replied quietly, "Yes, Masaharu-san."

Internally, she was still yelling and screaming and fighting and kicking.

_Why? Why? Why?_

The silver haired gentleman, Okuda Sesshoumaru was his name, was thinking similar thoughts as well.

_Why indeed, Higurashi Kagome?_

But there was no turning back.

A few moments later Masaharu Kikyou dismissed them and they left the office together.

As soon as the doors closed, the only thing Kagome could think to say (for she had decided to calm down somewhat, for being so uncontrolled seemed very unprofessional) was, "I never found out your name, Okuda-san. I mean, you full name."

"Mine is Okuda Sesshoumaru and yours is Higurashi Kagome, is it not?"  He questioned, gazing down at her.  He nearly wanted to laugh. Nearly.

_He does not have to look so damn smug._

_She does not have to look so damn pretty._

"Well then, I have a meeting to attend to. How about we meet at my desk tomorrow morning at nine? Is that okay with you?"  Kagome questioned, wishing to get out of his sight as soon as possible.

"Nine it is then. I shall find your desk tomorrow morning."  Sesshoumaru replied, glancing down at his watch.  It was nearly one and he had not yet eaten.

"Well then, tomorrow."  Kagome replied, bowing curtly and hurrying off down the hall, only glancing back at him once.

Watching her leave, Sesshoumaru sighed to himself.

_Well, that was terribly unexpected.  I suppose that this is no more awkward than Inuyasha and I working in the same magazine, however, and in the end things always work out.  In any case, Kagome Higurashi could scarcely be as hard to handle as my brother._

_No, that is impossible for anyone._

_Although the fact that I kissed her will make matters…___

Sesshoumaru found his cheeks hot and at that moment decided to go to lunch at the café.  He was craving something sweet.

_It won't be so terrible, _he supposed, _the only thing I have to fear when she gets mad is her throwing coffee in my face—and she won't dare try that again now that she knows the consequences…_

_…but on the safe side, I won't wear dry clean only shirts…_

He chuckled to himself as he heard the familiar tinkle of the bell.

*

Bowing to her co-workers, Kagome waved goodbye to them as she made her way back to her desk.  The meeting had taken her longer than she expected and she only had a few hours in which she could work before going home at six.  

Stopping in the bathroom and to chat with Sango she did not arrive at her desk for another ten minutes.

After all, Sango had accepted Old Faithful's date proposal and as a friend of hers, it was Kagome's duty to help her pick out the outfit, make-up and give her pointless and incomprehensible 'date-tips'.

When she arrived at her desk and collapsed into the chair and hugged her head in her arms. So much had happened today.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she smelled a very familiar scent; that of bread and cakes and frosting.

_Sweets…_

Looking up, she found a clear plastic box on her desk wrapped in a silver ribbon.  Within the box was a piece of Boston Cream Pie and nearby a steaming paper cup of Café-Au-Lait.

Searching for a note, she eventually found one and opened the small blue card.

Inside was a short note:

_To Higurashi Kagome_

_It seems that I cannot escape you._

_But there are worse things._

_I believe I owe you this…_

_Enjoy._

-_Okuda Sesshoumaru_

Smiling against herself, Kagome opened the container and tasted the whipped cream. It was sweet. And somehow, she felt as though coming to Tokyo had been right in the end, as perhaps that visit to the bakery had been.

She could never resist a good bakery.

*

fin

*


End file.
